ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 - (12/10/2019) The December Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪December 09, 2019 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Domain Invasion has undergone sweeping changes, and paladins and dark knights have also received adjustments. Event-related *'Records of Eminence have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The Monthly Records of Eminence objectives have been changed. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'Domain Invasion has undergone sweeping changes.' Domain Invasion is cooperative battle content in which adventurers work to defeat monsters in Escha – Zi'Tah, Escha – Ru'Aun and Reisenjima. The Domain Invasion adjustments greatly change the battle structure and rewards. **Requirements for participation ***Be level 99. **Enjoying the Content :::1. Receive an elvorseal by speaking with a particular NPC* before the monsters have appeared** or while they are active. Next, select “Teleport to the target monster” to be transported to the area where Domain Invasion is taking place. * Affi in , Dremi in , and Shiftrix in . ** Players who are members of a Unity will receive messages related to where and when monsters will spawn. :::2. A battle against various smaller monsters will unfold in the Domain Invasion area, and wiping them out will cause a notorious monster to spawn. Defeat the notorious monster to receive rewards. * Monster tagging is not active during a Domain Invasion, meaning that players can work together even if they are not in the same party. * There is no time limit for battles against either the smaller monsters or the notorious monsters. * Alter egos may be called forth in battle. * The notorious monster names are the same as before, but their attributes, skills, and attack patterns have changed. :::3. Once a notorious monster has been defeated, another Domain Invasion will commence in a different area after a certain amount of time has passed. The Domain Invasion rotation is Escha - Zi'Tah > Escha - Ru'Aun > Reisenjima > Escha - Zi'Tah, repeating indefinitely. :*Rewards All players participating in an Domain Invasion will receive Domain Points once the notorious monster has been vanquished. Domain points may be exchanged for rewards by speaking with Zurim in . * Escha silt and beads will continue to be earned as before. * Spoils will no longer be awarded directly upon defeating the notorious monsters. ::*Acquiring Domain Points Players will receive a baseline of 10 domain points, which are then modified by certain factors. * The below bonuses stack. :::*Bonuses for number of participants :::: :::*Bonuses for battle contribution :::: ::*Domain Point Limit Up to 80 domain points may be earned per day (Earth time). :*Special Buffs Certain special buffs will activate based on how a Domain Invasion battle plays out. ::*The player who delivers the final blow will receive the Awakening buff. Awakening adds teh following buffs: ::::Regen / Refresh / Regain / Increased damage dealt / Decreased damage taken ::*If the affected character is knocked out, they will be automatically revived once a certain amount of time has passed. * A character revived in this way will not suffer any experience loss. :*Domain Effects A perpetual Domain effect will be applied to each area based on the total number of times a notorious monster has been slain in that area. This affect applies to all characters in the area. * The running tally of notorious monsters slain will be calculated for each world, and the counter will begin to increment once the version update has gone live. * This counter will not reset during server maintenances. :*Unity Chat Notifications Players belonging to a Unity will receive Domain Invasion-related chat messages featuring the following information: :::10 minutes until smaller monsters spawn / smaller monster spawn notification / notorious monster spawn notification / notorious monster defeat notification / notorious monster tally *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' **'Paladin' ***'A new ability has been added' :::: ::*''The following spell is now learnable by paladins.' ::::Banishga (Lv. 30) :*'Dark Knights''' ::*'The maximum damage of scythes has been increased.' Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'Monsters in the Labyrinth of Onzozo now have an increased chance to drop quake grenades.' *'Abdhaljs seals and Abdhaljs tomes can no longer be re-used if their effects are already active.' *'A new method to obtain the Delkfutt key key item has been added.' The key can now also be obtained by interacting with the ??? that appears shortly after vanquishing Porphyrion in Upper Delkfutt’s Tower. *'''Additional items are now storable via the Porter Moogle. **Storage Slip 22 Esikuva / Norgish Dagger / Mandragora Pouch / Moogle Sacoche / Byakko Masque Resolved Issues *The issue with the beastmaster pets Weevil Familiar and Stalwart Angelina wherein skillchain effects would not display in the log when using Disembowel or Extirpating Salvo. *The issue with woodworking wherein it was not possible to synthesize cypress lumber with a wind crystal, bundling twine, and three cypress logs. *The issue with the Currencies 2 menu wherein the entry for “Earth Crystals Set” was erroneously labeled as “Wind Crystals Set.” *The issue with Unity Concord NPCs wherein selecting “Bring me to a Wanted encounter area” would occasionally display improper destination names. *The issue with the Poroggo ability Frog Chorus wherein PC and alter ego targets would become transparent under certain circumstances. *The issue wherein the malignance gloves would have an incorrect graphic under certain conditions when equipped by a Galka. Known Issues *When attempting to enter a battlefield from the Stellar Fulcrum while in a party, you may enter a different battlefield under certain circumstances.